The Gods Read Altered Destinies
by SageoftheSixPathsNaruto
Summary: A god's read of Anaklusmos14's story Altered Destinies. I suck at summaries. Oh well, just read and drop a review or two.
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT UP GUYS! ITS ME SAGE! AND GUESS WHAT TIME IT IS!? IT'S TIME FOR A GOD'S READ! WOOT WOOT! What story you might ask/ Why, none other than Anaklusmos14's Altered Destinies, one of my favorite stories. I've been thinking to myself "Now sage, why can't I find a complete gods read for Altered Destinies?" So with his permission, I have now decided to start. Regardless of reviews, I swear on the Styx that I will finish this story. Now on with the show! **

** -Sage!**

* * *

It was a normal day on Olympus. Or at least as normal as is could be on Olympus. And by that, it means everyone was arguing. Athena was arguing with Poseidon about every little thing. It annoyed everyone to all ends. Apollo was getting shot at by Artemis and her hunters who were visiting today, seeing as they had been hunting when they meeting had called. Even Hades had been called to Olympus. He looked bitter and annoyed he had been called. After what seemed liked hours, Zeus started to try and get everyone's attention.

"SILENCE!" He boomed. "We are here today to discuss something very important. We have received a letter from the fates." As he said that, a blinding flash of light appeared, when it died down, three old ladies stood there looking at the Olympians. They all bowed down when the realized who they were.

"Lady Fates" Poseidon said. "To what do we owe this great honor?" The Olympians stood and sat back in their thrones.

"We are here to present you with the knowledge of the future" They al gasped at that, except for Athena who's eyes brightened at the fact that they were going to learn about the future.

"T-The Future?" Zeus questioned.

"Yes, Zeus. Now, before we begin we must warn you. One of you is somewhat hated by a person in this book. If you harm him, I'm sure the people of his time will find a way to come back and attempt to kill you. So let's try to not hurt anyone. Another thing, throughout the story characters from it shall come in to your time. And one last thing. This is your only warning. The future cannot change and if you attempt it, our plans for your future will unravel, and the earth as we know it will be destroyed. So, Olympians, take our warning seriously. We leave you now. The books should be arriving in a few minutes. Oh, one last thing, Artemis, do not kill him. That is all." And with that, they flashed out, leaving them all confused on what they were talking about. How could they not change the future? Could the events going on in the book be that bad? They had so many questions. The first to speak was Zeus.

"Well, let us wait until the ones from the future arrive. For now, let us take a momentary break. As everyone filed out of the room, Artemis was left thinking of who she should not kill. She would obviously have a reason to do so if the Fates had specifically said not to. They all went to their respective domains for a while. After a few hours Zeus called every one back.

"The one's from the future have yet to show up. I think we must all be in here for them to show up" Zeus said. As if on queue, three flashes of golden light appeared in the center of the throne room. When the flash died down, three people were standing there. One was wearing almost all black. He had a black hoodie on with black pants. His face was showing. You could probably say he was handsome. His eyes were almost all black. But if you looked closely, he had a dark sea-green ring around his irises. Hades looked at him with a confused look._ Is that Percy?_ He thought to himself. Zeus had an angry expression on his face, but a look from Hera told him to wait. The one next to him was leaning on him slightly and holding his hand. She had her head covered by a hood. She wore a silverfish jacket and gray pants. The last one looked almost exactly like Athena. In her hands she held a book. They all bowed to the gods, though the boy did so grudgingly.

"Welcome to Olympus. Who are you? Name yourselves and your parent." Zeus said. The blonde girl was the first to speak.

"I am Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." At this she smiled at her mother who smiled back, happy that her daughter was one of the ones who was allowed to go back in time. The next one to speak was the boy.

"I am Percy Jackson, adopted son of Hades and Persephone." He looked at Hades with a smile. Persephone looked at the boy. Hades suddenly looked happy. _It is him. He looks so much older. _He thought happily. He got down from the throne and hugged him close to him. Everyone looked surprised. Nobody had seen Hades show that much affection for anyone in many centuries. Demeter and Persephone both went and joined the hug.

"Percy. My son. You look so much older! How old are you?" He asked. Percy gave his father a meaningful look.

"I'd rather not say. Just know I made the right decision." Percy told him. Hades' eyes grew wide until he smiled at Percy.

"Good. I knew you would." He said before they all went up to their thrones. Zeus made a couch appear for the three visitors and they sat down, the girl in the silver hood leaning on the boy.

"Well, now that we've had a little re-union, let us start reading. Who would like to read first?" He questioned. He was taking it rather well that Hades had an adopted son that was kept secret to him.

"I DO! CAN I READ?" Both Athena and Annabeth asked. Everyone chuckled at that and Annabeth blushed.

"You go ahead and read Mother." Annabeth said.

"Thank you daughter." She replied.

**"Chapter one: A New Beginning." **She Read. _And so it begins. _Percy thought.

**So what do you guys think? I know it's not the best, but I'll improve. Hopefully this won't get deleted. Anyway, let me know what you guys think and who should come in. I was thinking about some of the ancient hero's coming in. And all the hunters are already there. So the won't be a problem. Anyway, see ya later guys.**


	2. Just an AN

**Hey guys, sorry its been so long. This is just an AN. I've been really busy with school and my computer broke but I just got a new one and have been writing enough chapters so this doesn't happen again. Again, i'm sorry. Please forgive me. I should post again soon. But wanna know something? That stupid Critics United is getting all pissy. But seriously? Why can't a fucking write this shit if I want to eh? I mean if I have the authors permission it shouldn't fucking matter. So fuck you Critics United. I'm sure others feel this way. If Rick actually gave a shit if we posted gods read and shit like that, don't you think he'd do something? So please, just stop. I know you think you guys are doing the write thing, but you can't take away my freedom of speech. ANYWAY... excuse my language back there but I needed to vent lol. Anyway that's pretty much it. Oh, and the forbidden fruits should be updated soon. I'm sorta running out of ideas on it. So bye guys. Love you!**

**-SageoftheSixPathsNaruto**

**P.S. Might start another story soon. Thinking some Chaos but idk yet. **


End file.
